A new life in LA
by BahCo
Summary: Sonny Monroe is a 13 years old who moved to LA, what will happen? Read to find out! Read&Review, please. I suck in summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people who are reading it! This is my first fanfic, and I'm going to write more if you like it, so just read it to know what you think.P.S.: I'm brazilian and I'm still learning English, so if there are errors I'm really sorry. **

_Sonny's Point Of View_

I'm Alison Munroe (my friends call me Sonny), I'm 13 years old. I'm from Wisconsin and now I live in LA, because of my mom's work. I'll miss my friends back to Wisconsin, but I'll meet new people and make new friends. I'm excited to know how people are here, if the girls are nice and good friends and the boys are cute (Hey, I'm not made of steel! I'm a teenage girl, with hormones.) and like are the teachers. But coming back to the point, I'm new here and don't know anything or anyone in this (HUGE) city. Now me, my mom (Connie) , and my older sister (Stella, she's 15) are unpacking our things in our new house (what's a mansion EEP!).  
"Honey, can you help me with the living room?" My mom asked me.  
"Sure."I started help her unpacking the new ornaments that my mother had bought. I just love them. I felt at home as soon as I got here. It' s a good feeling. 

_Later_

"Sonny, it's better go to bed now, you and Stella have school tomorrow morning."  
"Okay, mom. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight sweet." I went to my mom and kissed her in the cheek. Then I to my bedroom's bathroom (YES!THERE'S A BATHROOM IN MY ROOM, AND A CLOSET TOO!HOW COOL IS IT?I KNOW, A LOT!) to take a shower and put my new pajamas (Link in my profile).When my head bumped into the pillow I slept.

_Next morning xx_

I Heard It's On starting to play and realized it was my alarm clock, so I got up and sang the rest of the song along with the alarm (It's an old custom).Then I took a shower, dried my hair, put a little makeup and get dressed as we were at the end of the summer was best to put lighter clothes.(**Link in my profile**).When I walked into the kitchen my mother had done the breakfast and was clearing some pots.  
"Morning mom!"  
"Hey sweet."Then she turned to look at me and smiled."You look beautiful."  
"Thanks." I smiled back and Stella went into the kitchen too. She looks good!  
"Wow, you'll cause a good impression ."I said to her.  
"Thanks, so you'll go." Stella isn't that kind of big sisters who just puts you down and never calls you. She is great and is one of my best friends. I just love her and she loves me.  
"Let's go, you have your first day at the new school today, and it's better don't arrive late."  
We ate breakfast tranquility - it was still early - and Mom left us in school, what's also had the high school along with the fundamental one. Then I looked around. THIS SCHOOL IS ENORMOUS!I feel lost in here. I was distal when I bumped in something, or rather, _someone_. This "someone" was a boy of five to seven inches taller than me, with thick blond hair and very deep blue eyes and when I say very deep, I mean really, really, really, really deep blue eyes. And now I'm lost in them (more than in this gigantic school, oops, bad sign).WOW, this boy is cute. What am I saying? He's HOT!  
"Hello? Is there someone in here?" The boy said, trying to get my attention.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm just…" He cut me off.  
"You're just lost in my eyes." Does he read minds?  
"No, I don't read minds." He said. OK, I'm a little afraid of him now.  
"Are you sure?" I asked him.  
"Yes, your face says everything; anyone can "read" your mind."  
"Psh, it isn't true."  
"Yes, it is."  
"No, it's not."  
"Yes, it is."  
"No it's not."  
"Yes, it is." Oh, I'm tired of it. Let me try something.  
"Yes, it is." I don't know if he's falling.  
"No, it's not. Oh, shoot."  
"Ha, you fell in my trick." He pouted a little. Oh, he's just so cute doing it.  
"Fine."  
"Fine." I replied.  
"Good!" He was almost shouting now.  
"Good!" I raised my voice too.  
"So are we good?"  
"Oh, we're so good." With that I turned to the other side and started walking, but I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. When I turned that was that cute boy.  
"What now?" I asked him.  
"I just want to know your name and warn you one thing."  
"Hum…OK. My name's Allison Munroe, but you can call me Sonny. And who are you?  
"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."  
"OK Chad, what you want to tell me?"  
"Right. It's a little thing. At the end of the week you'll be in love with me."  
"HAHAHA, in love with you…WHAT?"  
"It happened with all the girls of this school and with a lot of girls from another schools. First the nervousness. Then you'll be lost in my eyes. Then you'll dream about me. And when we kiss you'll be in love with me."  
"KISS?" All the people in the corridor looked to us.  
"Yeah, you know, lips together…"  
"I know what's a kiss! I just can't understand why we'll kiss."  
He put his face in the level as mines. Our faces (our lips) few centimeters away.  
"Because you want to kiss me." Oh, so he's playing with me. I think two can play this game. So I brought my face closer to his (really seemed like I wanted to kiss him), I could see him closing his eyes, and smiled at my almost victory in "our little game." Then swerved from his lips and whispered in his ear.  
"Looks like you're the one here who wants to kiss." I walked away and he opened his eyes, shocked. I tried to hold my laughter, but it was impossible. People around us are laughing too.  
"I have to go now, Conny."  
"It's Sonny."  
"Whatever. Remember, a week." He winked and went to somewhere. Oh shoot, I forgot I need some help here. I'm lost! I felt anyone touching my shoulder again.  
"Ugh… What do you want now Ch-" Isn't Chad, it's a blond girl with shine blue eyes (they're shine, not deep).She's pretty, and her clothes are pretty too (**Link in my profile)**. She was laughing. Maybe she saw what I did to Chad.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was Chad."  
"It's OK, I know how annoying he is."  
"Yeah! He just said that in a week-" Tawni cut me off  
"You'll be in love with him. Mhm, same experience."  
"And what happened with you?"  
"I fell in love with him. Like all the girls in this school." Oh shoot. "But you are the first to deceive him. And it was SO funny." We both laughed.  
"I know! He's a jerk."  
"A cute and popular jerk."  
"Cute I know he is, but I'm new here, so I don't know if he's popular."  
"Oh, trust me, he is."  
"So… What's your name?"  
"Tawni Hart. And you are?"  
"Allison Munroe, but you can call me Sonny."  
"So, Sonny, are you lost?"  
"How do you know?" Oh boy, people really can figure out what I think just looking at me?  
"I was lost when I was new in here too."  
"Oh. Can you please help me?"  
"Just if you do something."  
"What I have to do?"  
"Just say that I'm pretty." Really?  
"You're pretty?"  
"Yep, come on!" OK?  
"Where are we going?"  
"You have to go to the office before classes."  
"Oh, OK."  
We're going to the office. When we went there an elderly woman was sitting at a small table with a phone and a stack of papers.  
"Hey Mrs. Morrison." Said Tawni.  
"Hello Tawni." She said in a sweet tone. "How can I help you and your friend?"  
"This is Sonny and she's new in here."  
"OK, I'll need your complete name and size to the P.E. uniform."  
"Allison Munroe, and my size is medium."  
"OK, here you are. This is your locker code, your schedule and your uniform."  
"Thanks Mrs. Morrison." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then Tawni and I walked to the first class, what's fortunately was attached.  
"First is Science class. You can meet some of my friends."  
"I love Science and meet new people."  
"Now I'm sure about your nickname."  
"Isn't that hard to know it." We went the classroom, and I had a little surprise when I went. Just three words.  
_Chad. Dylan. Cooper.  
_SHOOT.  
There are lots of people around him (the big most girls) laughing. I was sitting when he realized I'm in his Science class and switched places, now sitting behind me (not on the opposite side of the room, as we were before).I opened a notebook to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Look who's can't live without me." He said, and I heard laughs around us. But I didn't looked up.  
"Shut up." I felt his breath in the back of my neck.  
"Make me." His warm breath made me shiver. I have to do something before I go crazy. So I tore a sheet from my notebook, and turned to face him. He opened his mouth to say something, but I put the crumpled paper into a ball so he will not say nothing. His eyes was shocked. He took the ball out of his mouth. Tawni' s laugh was the most audible.  
"What was that?" Chad asked me.  
"You told me to do you shut up."  
When he was going to reply the teacher went the classroom.  
"Good morning, I'm Mr. Watson and I'm you Science teacher. Today we're going to work in pairs." The class started making pairs. "What I'll choose" An unison "Aw" was heard. He choose all the pairs and just me and Chad were left. Oh man.  
"Hey Sonny, looks like we have something to do together." He winked at me and I just glared him.  
"Come on, Sonny, I just want to do this duty to be free."  
I sighed. "Fine."  
"Fine" Oh, not again, please.  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"So are we good?"  
"Silence, please." Mr. Watson said.  
"Looks like we're not that good." Chad said, causing me to smile. Why can't I be sick when I want to?  
- _Some minutes later-_

Can anyone just kill me now? I'm bored about the duty and sick about Chad. I groaned, as quietly as I could.  
"Any problem, Ms. Munroe?"  
"No Mr. Watson, sorry about that."  
Chad was disguising a smile, but isn't working.  
"Can you kill me right now?" I asked him, kidding (or maybe not).  
"Oh, if I can kiss you now? Sure!" He smirked. Then he was leaning into me.  
"HEY!" I shouted.  
"Ms. Munroe, what's the problem?"  
"Chad." I said, but I'm sure Mr. Watson can't hear it.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing. It's just…I'm too excited with this duty." I gave him a nervous smile.  
"Ok…" Oh, he didn't believe it.  
Chad was disguising another smile.  
"You know I said kill, not kiss, right?"  
"Hum… Maybe."  
And the bell rang.  
"Thanks God."  
"What's your next class?" Chad asked me.  
"Hum… Art, and yours?" Please, don't said Art, please don't said Art, please don't-  
"English." Yeah, he didn't said Art! "So, see you later."And he kissed me. OK, on the cheek, but he kissed me. I felt sparks and my face blushing when his lips touched my skin, and now I'm in a daydream. Well, I were until Tawni come with two boys.  
"Hey Sonny, these are Nico and Grady." She said, pointing first to a thin and tall boy, with a (a little weird) hat and to a heavy blond boy a little short than the hat-boy.  
"Hey." I said to them.  
"Hey." They answered.  
"Let's go."  
-_Later-_  
The classes before the lunch were sooooo slowly. I were almost dying when the bell rang to the lunch time. I'm in the line waiting my time to get some food when I felt someone's arm around my shoulders. I'm not looking to know who's this person cause I know it's Chad. I feel sparks when he touches me.  
"What now, Chad?"  
"I just want to be with a friend…"  
"Oh, stop it! What do you _really _want?"  
"Can I stay in front of you in the line?"  
"Of course not, you have to stay in line and can't cut it."  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"Good!"  
"Good!"  
"So are we good?"  
"Oh, we're so good!" People around us looked confused, but I don't care.  
I picked my lunch and went to my friends table. We eat lunch and did small talk until the bell rang."

-_Later-_

The classes after lunch was terrible. Chad was in all them and he annoyed me all the time. Luckily it's the end of the classes now. I'm walking home every day, because mom can't take me and Stella, but it's OK to me. I said bye to my friends and was walking in my way when I felt an arm in my shoulder. _Chad.  
_"Hey Sonny, where are you going?"  
"Home?"  
"I know, silly. Where's your house?"  
"Silly, Chad? It hurt." I putted my right hand in my heart._ Drama._  
"Ha ha ha. Really funny, Sonny." He said, in a bored tone.  
"Fine, my home it's in Walton Street."  
"Oh, no way! What number?"  
"73, why?"  
"_You _are my new neighbor?"  
"I'm WHAT?"  
"My new neighbor! I leave at Walton Street, number 71." Shoot.  
"Oh no." I mumbled.  
"Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

"_You are my new neighbor?"_

"_I'm WHAT?"_

"_My new neighbor! I leave at Walton Street, number 71." Shoot._

"Oh no." I mumbled.

"Yes!"  
_  
_"Hey Sonny."

"What, Chad?"

"Do you want to do the homework together? We have to finish the Science duty."

"OK." Save me.

"Fine."

"Not now."

"Why?"

"I'm too tired."

"You can talk."

"But I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Just shut up, please."

"Someone it's not 'sunny'."

"Haha, very funny, Chad." It will never be funny.

We walked in silent to our homes.

"I'll be at your house in thirty minutes." Chad said

"OK, see you." Then I went home.

"Stella?"

"I'm in the living room."

"OK, I'm going to take a shower."

"OK."

I go upstairs to my room and take a shower. Then I put comfortable clothes (**Link in my profile**) and a little make up. I still have ten minutes left. I go downstairs and found a message what says "_Sonny, I'm at the movie theater with Chris. Text me if you need something." _Who's _Chris_? Oh, it's better I forget it, when she's back I ask. A few minutes later I heard the bell rang. Chad. I opened the door, and he was at the door. His hair was wet and it did he looks cute/sexy. _Stop it!_ Sorry myself, I can't stop it. Just look at him. _Duh, I'm you, so I'm looking at him._ Oh, you're right.

"SONNY!" Chad yelled.

"Oh, hey Chad. Sorry."

"It's OK. I know you were lost in my eyes." He winked at me. 

"No I weren't!"

"Sure you weren't." He said in a sarcastic tone.

" Yeah, I weren't.

"Whatever. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Is there someone here?"

"No, my mom it's working and my sister is atmovies with someone named 'Chris'."

"What Chris?"

"I don't know."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Stella, why?"

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"I think this someone named 'Chris' is my brother."

"Oh my Gosh. I'll text Stella and know if is he." I picked up my phone and start texting, but I  
have to know what's his brother complete name." What's your brother's name?"

"Christopher David Cooper." Really? Another CDC?  
_Is this 'Chris' Christopher David Cooper?  
_  
I waited for her answer.  
_  
Yeah, why? And how do you know him?_

When you went home I explain.

OK.  
  
"Our siblings are dating."

"Wow, it was just the first day at school."

"Yeah, I know. And It's my second day in LA."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And how's it?"

"LA is amazing, but there's a jerk at school who doesn't leave me alone."

"Really, do I know him?"

"I don't think so."

We laughed a little.

"Let's go, we have a lot of exercises to do."

"OK."

"Hey! I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Like sounds we study in the pool?" (Yes, there's a pool in this house. I love LA.)

"Sounds good ."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Come on!"

"OK."

We sat down on the floor by the pool and begin to do our homework.

- _Later_-

Chad was lying in the pool's edge and groaning.

"Chad, are you dying or what?"

"Yes Sonny, I'm dying of boredom. I NEED SOME FUN!"

"You aren't having fun until you finish your homework."

"Wow, you sound like my mom."

"Shut up."

"Make me. "

I went to Chad and pushed him into the pool.

"!"

"What Chad?" I did my best innocent look.

"REVENGE!"

Uh oh. I was still in the edge of the pool, then he pulled my leg and I fell into the pool.

We glared at each other and then burst into laughter. Something like five minutes later we stopped laughing.

"Now I'm having fun." Said Chad.

"And now we'll finish our homework."

"No." Chad groaned.

"Yes." I begin to get out of the pool, but I felt strong arms around my waist. I felt electricity through my body. I turned and found a pair of deep blue eyes looking at me. Oh no I'm getting lost in them! Stupid eyes! Stupid Chad's eyes! Stupid Chad! OK, now I'm totally lost in those beautiful deep blue eyes. We started leaning close to each other, our lips were almost touching. I can feel his warm breath in my face. My eyes were closed. We were so close that our noses were touching. Our lips would touch, but ...

"SONNY?" Uh oh, Stella's home.

"CHAD?" I think Chris it's here too.

We pulled away blushing hard. I thought it was impossible for a person blush so hard that she'd be purple, but after I saw Chad so I realized it's not.

"Hey…" We said at the same time, causing us to blush harder. Oh my Gosh, my face Is burning!

"Sonny, who's he?" Stella said, pointing Chad.

"He's my brother. Chad, what are you doing here? And why are you in the pool? And why are you kissing Stella's sister? And why are you in casual clothes? And-"

"STOP! It's too much!" Chad said." First: I'm here studying-"

"Are you sure?" Chris asked, with a smirk really like Chad's.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Second: Sonny pulled me into the pool. Third: I'm not kissing Sonny, but I know she wants to-"

"WHAT? NO I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU!"

"Yeah, what makes you sleep at night." I rolled my eyes. "But I know you want to kiss me."

"In your dreams, Cooper."

" No, Monroe. In yours."

"Yeah Chad, sure." I said, sarcastic.

"It seems that we agree."

"Chad, I was being sarcastic."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

"I'm going home!"

"Go home!"

"Fine!

"Fi-"

"Can you two stop this thing?" Stella said.

"What?" I asked.

"This 'fine' 'fine' 'good' 'good' thing."

"Oh. Can you pick a towel to me, please?" I asked Stella.

"I'll need one too." Chad said.

"Uh… Really?" Stella said.

"Pleeaaase." I did my puppy face to her.

"Ugh. Fine!"

"Fine!" I said with a smile.  
"I'm not Chad."

"Psh. I said Thanks."

"Mhm." She said, going in to pick the towels. When she was back gave us the towels and we got out of the pool.

"We are in the living room, if you need something don't call me." Stella winked at me with a smile.

"OK." I smiled at her and she got in. I looked at Chad and saw him throwing his T-shirt off. He's so HOT than a 13 years old boy can be. _NO, HE'S NOT! STOP IT NOW!_ If I could. _YES, YOU CAN!_

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Taking off the T-shirt?" He said, but it sounded like a question.

"Why?" My voice was getting weaker. _Why he had to get the shirt?_

"Because it's wet and I don't want to get the flu. Why do you mind?"

"I don't my if you were shirtless."

"So Sonny, do you think I'm hot?" YES!

"NO!" Shoot! I used the denial voice. And you can say it's denial, because my voice get's high when I'm denying.

"Oh, you think I'm so hot."

"Shut up."

"I know you love me." What just happened? He's so confusing .

"WHAT?"

" The time is up, Sonny. Tic-toc-tic-toc." OK, is he drunk?

"What's the heck?"

"You'll be in love with me." Oh, now I can understand.

"Yeah Chad, sure I will." I rolled my eyes. When I looked at him he was getting closer to me. My heart beat stronger with every step he took (Hey, isn't my fault! He's still shirtless!).

"I'm going home. We can study more times if you want to." He hugged me putting his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I can feel his abs' (little) muscles (Yeah, he's this close. HELLO, we're just 13 years old, Chad! And I'm not a bitch!).

"Bye Allison." He whispered in my ear. Then he released me. "See you later, Sonny." He said like nothing had happened. He can drive me insane. But I have to be strong. _Don't __show weakness, Sonny. You're strong!_

"Yeah, I'm strong!" Oops.

"What?" Chad asked.

"What what?"

"You said you're strong."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Not now."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"I'm going!"

"Bye!"

"I have to tell Chris I'm going."

"And?"  
"I don't know where is the living room."

"Oh yeah, right. Follow me."

Then he picked his notebooks and followed me to the living room. When we went there we saw Stella and Chris making out in the sofa.

"EW, STOP IT!" I yelled.

"MY EYES, THEY'RE BURNING! I CAN'T SEE!" Chad yelled. Oh, he's a Drama Queen.

"Oh, stop it Drama Queen." Chris said. Ha, I'm right. He IS a Drama Queen.

"Hey, I'm not a Drama Queen!"

"Yeah, I know Chad." Chris said sarcastic.

"Whatever, I just want to tell you I'm going."

"OK, I'll go later."

I took Chad to the door and he went away . 


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Sorry for not updating for so long, but here's chapter 3 :DD**

It's better I take a shower to don't get the flu. I took a shower and put on a pajama warmer as the weather was getting cold. **(Link in my profile.)** When I was dressed and my hair dry I turned the radio on and _You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift_ began playing and I sang along (and danced/jumped).

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset, she's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole  
time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what are you doing with a girl like that

But she wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

"HEY SONNY!" I looked to my open window and saw Chad in the neighbor's one.

"AAA!" I fell into the ground.

"ARE YOU OK?"

"YES, I AM. ANYWAY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

"I'M IN MY ROOM." Oh no.

"REALLY?"

"YEP! BEAUTIFUL MOVEMENTS!"

"OH, SHUT UP."

"HEY, IT WAS A COMPLIMMENT!"

"SHUT UP, CHAD. OR I'LL MAKE YOU."

"YOU KNOW YOU HAVE SENT ME SHUT UP MANY TIMES, RIGHT?"

"YEAH, I KNOW. AND LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVEN'T LEARNED YET!"

"Sonny, why are you screaming?" Stella said, coming into my room.

"Oh, I'm talking to Chad."

"Chad?"

"Yeah." I pointed into his direction.

"HEY STELLA!"

"HEY CHAD!"

"Please, stop screaming." She said.

"Say it to Chad."

"CHAD, CAN YOU TWO STOP SCREAMING?"

"SURE!"

"THANKS!"

Then she left. I looked at Chad and saw him with a notebook writing something. Then he showed me the notebook: "_Hey Sonny!:D" _I rolled my eyes and picked a notebook and a pen:  
"_Really, Chad?" _He wrote_: "Yes_! _The music gave" Turn the page "me the idea" _I wrote_: "I realized." _He wrote_: "You're really smart! :D_" I rolled my eyes and wrote_: "Thanks ¬¬'" _At this moment _Falling Over Me by Demi Lovato_ started playing. Oh, I just love this song so much! I really love Demi. I got the volume up and began singing along, I think Chad can hear it, but I don't care. He wrote something and showed the notebook: _"You have a great voice_." Turn the page_ "I'm serious." _I smiled at him and he smiled back_, _then I wrote: "_See, you can be sweet" _Turn the page "_ when you want to." _He wrote: "_I have my moments." _Then I felt a hand in my shoulder and screamed. But when I looked was just my mom.

"Sorry sweet, I just come to tell you to come eat. Let's go before pizza get cold."

"Oh, OK. I'm going." Then I directed a look to Chad.

"Who's that?" My mom said.

"Chad."

"Chad's cute." She said waving to him and he waved back.

"MOM!" I blushed hard and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Don't be long."

"OK." Then she left my room.

I wrote: "_Bye Chad." _He wrote : "_Why?" _I wrote: "_Dinner." He wrote: "OK, bye." _Then I go eat and when I was back were ten o'clock. Wow, the time had passed so fast. I'm so tired, it's better I go bed.

_Next morning _

I wake up and take a shower. Today isn't that hot. So I put on jeans, a T-shirt and a little makeup.**(Link in my profile.)** Then I ate breakfast and got out to wait the School Bus with Stella. A few minutes later Chad and Chris went here. Chris go to Stella and Chad come to me.

"Hey Sonnaay."

"Hey Chad."

The bus arrived and we got it. When we arrived at School we went to our lockers.

"What's your first class today?"

"Let me see… Yay! Music Class."

"Mine too."

"Oh, I said 'yay'? I mean: Oh no, Music Class."

"Haha, funny little Sonny." I rolled my eyes. My other friends come to us and then the bell rings. My friends' first classes aren't Music Class. We went to the classroom and sat.

"Hello dears, I'm Mrs. Morgan and I'm the Music teacher. So, let's begin!" Oh, I liked Mrs. Morgan! Looks like she's happy and sweet.

"Before I tell you what you're doing today I need to tell you our new project. I'll let you pair up with who you want. But I prefer if you do it girl with boy. You're going to sing something to us in the next class. If you can play some instrument you'll play, if no it's just bring a CD with the instrumental." Well, I can play some instruments, so I'm not using a CD.

"Sonny, can I do it with you?" Chad said. Well, like he lives next to me, I think it'll be easier.

"OK. Can you play any instrument?"

"Yep. I can play the guitar and the electric one too. And you?"

"The same as you plus I can play the piano a little too."

"OK."

-_Later_-

The classes before the lunch had passed fast. I was sitting with my friends (and Chad) when a blond girl with green eyes and too much make-up for school. She looks like a Barbie. **(Link in my profile.)**

"CHADDY!" She hugged/attacked.

"Can't…breathe…" Chad said.

"Oh, sorry." The Barbie said.

"It's OK. Hey, I didn't see you yesterday."

"Because I was returning from trip."

"Oh, where did you go?"

"Paris. Oh, it's just so romantic! I wish you there with me!" WHAT? I faked coughing and I think she finally realized me. She looked at me like if she was looking at a puddle of vomit.

"Who is _she_?" Barbie asked. I don't know why, but I don't like her.

"Chels, this is Sonny. Sonny, this is Chelsea."

"Hey, Chelsea!" I said, (fake) smiling and pulled my hand to she shake it, but she just looked it and turned to talk to Chad again.

"What's your next class?" She asked.

"Math, and yours?"

"Aw, it's Science!" When she said that the bell rang.

"See you later, Chaddy." She kissed his cheek and left.

"So, _Chaddy, _let's go to Math class?"

"Sure."

"Hum… Who's she?"

"Chelsea?"

"Yup. Who's she?"

"A friend."

"Oh, just a friend?"

"Jealous, Monroe?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah Chad, sure." I said sarcastic, rolling my eyes.

"You're so sarcastic."

"Just when I need to."

"You are sarcastic all the time with me."

"You make me need to be sarcastic."

"Whatever."

"It's just me or Chelsea really looks like a Barbie?" Chad laughed.

"Yeah, she does. Hum… About the Music Project, what music we'll sing?"

"I don't know."

"We can choose one today."

"OK. At my house or yours?"

"At yours, your sister will go to my house in the afternoon."

"Oh, I understand."

-_Later-_The classes had finally finished! I'm at my locker and Chad was waiting me to we go walking home together.

"CHADDYYYY!" Oh, no. Please, not again. "I forgot to tell you something!"

"Oh, hey Chels. Whazz up?"

"Just my birthday party on this Saturday Night! Here's your invitation!"

"And…" Chelsea said to me, the smile in her face wasn't there anymore.

"Sonny." I complete to her.

"You can go too." She gave me an invitation and turned to Chad, the smile back to her face. "Are you with someone for the Music project?"

"Yep." The smile dropped a little, but she soon recovered.

"Who's she?" I think she knows it's girl with boy. But she doesn't know it's Sonny with Chad.

"Sonny." Chad said, he looks a little afraid or it's me? Chelsea's smile is forced now. Uh oh.

"Cool! I'm going, bye!"

"Let's go?"

"Yup."

We got out of school and started walking when a cold breeze passed and I shaved.

"Are you cold?" Chad asked me.

"A little."

"You didn't brought a jacket?"

"No, I didn't." When I said that Chad stopped walking, took off his jacket and handed it to me."

"Uh, Chad don't need…"

"It's OK, I'm not cold."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he smiled back. When I was putting on the jacket I felt a perfume. _Chad's perfume._ It's so good.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Uh… what?"

"Nothing."

We started walking and in fifteen minutes we're home.

"I'm just taking a bath and I'm going to your home."

"OK."

I went home and went to my room, so I could take a shower. Then I dressed up and put a little make-up. **(Link in my profile)**. I picked up Chad's jacket and went downstairs.I passed the living room and saw Stella and Chris making out.

"Mhm." I cleared my throat and they jumped separated.

"Hey!" Said Stella.

"Hi. I'm going out."

"Where are you going?"

"Chad's house."

"Why?"

"Music project."

"OK, bye."

"See you."

I got out home and walked until Chad's house's door and rang the doorbell.

****

****

I know this chapter shucks, but review if you liked. And if you didn't like also review :D  
I'll try to update as soon as possible

BahCo


End file.
